Memories: A song Fic of KiokuA boy and his cat
by Aura - Key Of Twilight
Summary: Elk Remembers his frined Mia. (A song fic of the Liminalty volume 4 opening)


Author's Notes: I don't own .hack, nor do I own Kioku. .hack is registered to Bandai and the project .hack team. SeeSaw owns Kioku. Enjoy the fic.

Artist: SeeSaw

Song: Kioku

Anime: .hackLiminalty/SIGN

Memories: A boy and His Cat.

By: Aura

_Italics=Lyrics_

_'…'=_Thoughts

"…"=Speech

Format:

_Japanese Lyrics_

_(Translation (Done by _Ayu Ohseki_)_

_Kitto__ saigo ha koko ni kaette kuru to omou  
(I think that I'm surely coming back home to here in the end)_

_Sekai__ no hajimari wo futari de mite ita_

_(Together, we were watching the beginning of the world)  
Ichido dake sono basho ni tashika ni todoita kara  
(Because I certainly reached that place only once)_

_Kono__ te wo hanashitemo kowaku ha nai no  nido to_

_(Even if these hands separate, I will not be afraid a second time)  
  
_

A purple cat with a white face, that stood at least seven feet tall, fell to the ground, flat on her back into the arms of a boy wearing an orange vest, and matching hat and pants.__

            Another boy, dressed in navy blue, looked at the two in horror.

            "How could you Kite," He muttered to himself, but unable to speak as he got closer to the boy and the cat. '_How could you kill Mia!'_ He thought as a tear fell from his cheek to the floor as memories of him and Mia playing the game, The World, flowed through his mind.

_Kitto__ saigo ha koko ni kaette kuru to omou_

_(Memory of lying thick on an empty body)  
Sekai no hajimari wo futari de mite ita  
(Little by little creating me, forming me)_

_Ichido__ dake sono basho ni tashika ni todoita kara  
(This is how a person gains their human shape)_

_Kono__ te wo hanashitemo kowaku ha nai no  nido to  
(Piling up feelings that they do not wish to forget in their hearts)  
  
_

            Memories, of Mia. Memories of the adventure with Kite, they filled the mind of the young Wavemaster as he saw his best friend, dead in her murderer's arms. He didn't understand that Kite had to kill her, so his friend Orca could wake up. Nor did he seem to care. All he wanted was his friend back.

            His heart didn't want to forget…the times they shared, searching for Aeromatic Grass. The times he would log on and just wait for her. She made him what he was today. A more confident and independent person. It was all because of her, and now she was gone.

_Karappo__ no karada ni furitsumotte yuku kioku  
(And when we go how far)_

_Watashi__ mo sukoshizutsu tsukutte mitashite  
(I am in here, inside of you,)_

_Sonna__ fuu ni hito ha hito no katachi ni naru no  
(Like the stars that guide you)_

_Wasuretaku__ nai omoi kokoro ni kasanete  
(Constantly here)  
  
_

            "Hey," Kite tried to say to Elk, but the Wavemaster turned away. Elk wanted to scream at Kite.

            '_YOU MURDERER! HOW COULD YOU KILL MY BEST FRIEND!_' He thought. Unaware that he was friends, with an AI. Elk finally turned to Kite.

            '_Don't worry Elk…_' Kite wanted to say, '_I am sure, she'll still continue to guide you, through your memories from within._'

_Dokomade__ tooku yuku toki ni mo  
(And when I go away from you)_

_Watashi__ ha koko ni kimi no naka ni  
(Toward that place that carved my chest)_

_Kimi__ wo michibiku hoshi no you ni  
(Because I surely can return)_

_Zutto__ iru wa  
(I will go without turning around)  
  
_            '_She'll be back one day,_' Kite thought as Mia turned into a bunch of purple balls. Floating up above the two. Her body started to fade, as Elk reached out for her. His hand went through the cat's fur covered body, as she faded away.

_Kimi__ wo hanarete yuku toki ni mo  
(Memory known by the name of love in a chest that was empty)_

_Mune__ wo kizanda ano basho he to  
(You sweetly, bitterly fed it)_

_Watashi__ ha kitto kaereru kara  
(Because I certainly reached inside of you only once)_

_Furimukazu__ ni yuku wa  
(I will not be afraid of reaching out my hand a second time)  
  
_

            '_Mia…I uhhh like you._' The memory in Elk's head was fresh as if it had just happened moments ago.

            '_Uhh__, thanks…_' Mia said. Being an AI she was incapable of understanding what love was. Bound only to her program, she should by all means have no heart. However, Elk knew, he had helped her find one.

            '_Thank you Elk,_' Her voice could be heard echoing in the room as she faded.

_Karappo__ datta mune ni ai to iu na no kioku_

_(Even if it cannot be found now)  
Kimi ga amaku nigaku sosoide kureta  
(There is still something precious)_

_Ichido__ dake kimi no naka tashika ni todoita kara  
(I struggled on to you on the night when)_

_Kono__ te wo nobasu koto kowaku ha nai no nido to  
(I merely embraced you)  
  
_

            Kite stared at elk with a sad look on his face. AS if he was apologizing, silently. Elk looked at Kite, nodding as he turned away. Yellow circles surrounded him, and he faded, just like his best friend had done moments before.

_  
Kimi wo hanarete yuku toki ni mo  
(And when I go away from you)_

_Watashi__ ha koko ni kimi no naka ni_

_(I am in here, inside of you,)  
Kimi wo michibiku hoshi no you ni  
(Like the stars that guide you)_

_Zutto__ soba ni iru wa  
(Constantly near you)  
  
_


End file.
